LORD POTTER
by Zafy
Summary: El final de la guerra llegó, y el vencedor ha sido Harry Potter, aunque no todo resulta como se esperaba. Leve DRARRY


Hola a todos... Otro de los retos que escribí para el Harrython, realizado hace muy poquito, les pongo el link y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí, realmente está lleno de historias muy buenas, de todos los géneros y parejas de Harry... les va gustar:

http : / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

Debo decir además que esta comunidad ha hecho que escriba cosas diferentes a las que normalmente escribo, como esta.

* * *

Reto: #13

Título: Lord Potter

Paring: Draco/Harry

Advertencias: Ninguna, creo.

**LORD POTTER**

Recorrió con un dedo, lentamente, la marca rojiza sobre la pálida frente, empapándose de las escasas gotas de sangre que caían por la reciente herida, sintió un jadeo, el jadeo del cuerpo que estaba debajo de él y sonrió un poco.

—Yo te marco como mi igual —susurró Harry con voz ronca.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, sólo un estremecimiento más del cuerpo que tenía bajo él, sus brazos se sentían lastimados por la fuerza con que el otro chico lo estaba apretando, pero no le importó, inclinó un poco más el rostro y posó sus labios contra la cicatriz recientemente abierta, sintiendo la tibieza de la sangre, la tibieza de toda esa piel.

—Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida —continuó, con los labios pegado a la frente del chico y degustando el sabor de la sangre.

—Harry… —dijo al fin el chico, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, Harry supo que de miedo y se regocijó por ello, que le temieran, que temblaran ante él.

—Lord Potter —aclaró Harry, tomando de la barbilla al chico y elevándole un poco el rostro, sus ojos grises lo miraban con miedo y expectación, sus labios rosados entreabiertos y húmedos.

—Lord Potter —repitió el chico, susurrando y con temor.

Harry sonrió maniáticamente, antes de volver a besar la frente ensangrentada y luego bajar un poco por la mejilla, hasta llegar a los labios, el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía, se apretaba contra él con fuerza, y no podía más que disfrutarlo, siguió recorriendo con sus labios la mandíbula, incluso llegando al cuello, y entonces y terrible dolor en la espalda lo hizo arquearse, su última mirada fue hacia el chico rubio que tenía debajo de él, su cabello rubio, su mejilla marcada de sangre…

—Draco… —exhaló, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconciente.

—¿Estás loco, Malfoy? —protestó Hermione, acercándose lo suficiente para ayudar a Draco a quitarse a Harry de encima.

—No molestes, Granger —gruñó Draco, acomodando a Harry sobre la cama y dándole un beso en la frente, justo en medio de la cicatriz que había dejado de ser notoria desde algunos meses atrás, desde que Harry había podido lanzar finalmente la maldición asesina contra Voldemort, desde que había logrado vencer, aunque lamentablemente eso había traído una consecuencia tremenda.

—Debes dejar de hacer esto solo —criticó la chica, mientras le alcanzaba una manta para cubrir a un inconciente Harry —, tarde o temprano te terminará lastimando, y me refiero más que a unas tontas cicatrices —apuntó hacia la frente de Draco.

Draco se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió la humedad de la sangre, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, desde que el Lord había muerto, Harry parecía haber heredado su poder, ni siquiera requería de una varita para hacer magia, ellos lo contenían con hechizos de bloqueo, él, los Weasley y Granger, se turnaban para cuidarlo, para evitar que se hiciera daño, o, que era lo más probable, hiciera daño al mundo mágico que tanto había defendido; y aunque en un inicio habían tenido esperanzas de que esa actitud que había adoptado sólo era una secuela de la guerra que pronto pasaría, cada vez perdían más las esperanzas, Draco lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su forma de cuchichear, seguramente imaginando la mejor forma de detenerlo, de eliminarlo, en busca de preservar la tranquilidad del mundo, sólo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, sólo por eso se mantenía allí, soportándolo, porque debía cuidar a Harry.

—Lo lamento —dijo entonces Hermione, restaurando los hechizos de bloqueo de magia que Harry había desarmado poco antes, lamentando sinceramente cómo las cosas habían terminado, sintiendo furia por lo injusta que era la vida, por no permitirle a su amigo la tan ansiada paz que había buscado.

—Él se recuperará —comentó entonces Draco, desvaneciendo el pañuelo con el que había limpiado la sangre de su rostro y mirando a Harry durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama.

—Eso esperamos todos —asintió Hermione, indicándole que salieran de la habitación.

Draco acarició con lentitud el cabello de Harry antes de seguirla.

En cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras, Harry abrió los ojos, recorriendo todo el lugar con lentitud. Le faltaba muy poco para terminar de convencer a Draco, luego sería muy simple escapar, y entonces nadie podría detener su reinado y su poder. Sí, se dijo con tranquilidad, Lord Voldemort había muerto, pero pronto se alzaría un nuevo Lord, uno más poderoso y fuerte, uno que ninguno siquiera podría pensar en detener: Lord Potter.

**Fin**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer..._

_Y antes de irme, algo de publicidad, se está organizando los Harryawards, abajo pongo el link, hay muchas nominaciones, trabajos muy buenos que merecen ser premiados y esta es la oportunidad de que voten por lo que más les guste, sólo tienen hasta el 11 de agosto para hacerlo... _

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


End file.
